


Ballade

by DoctorBarty



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - All Media Types, Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Где-то на оси времени они всё ещё рядом, и оба ускользают из жизни одновременно, где-то — на Корсике, в Кембридже, где-то — в гостинице, на берегу, во дворе возле здания Кая, в его комнате, и всё сливается в прекрасный водоворот единственно существующего времени, «настоящего».
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith





	Ballade

I.

Пальцы Сиксмита подрагивают не так сильно, как, он знает, бывает теперь, если он перенервничает. Что вовсе не приравнивает его нынешнее состояние к спокойствию, но эмоции всегда накатывают словно приливная волна, накапливаются постепенно, поднимаясь в груди, пока не затапливают его изнутри, пока не оказываются на уровне горла, забивая его, мешая вдохнуть, и уже тогда остаётся лишь пытаться выплеснуть их. Со всем неистовством; кажется — вот-вот вывернешься наизнанку, из самого себя, из кожи, из тела, чувствующее теперь лишь боль, или попытаешься задохнуться, сломаться, наконец, потому что как бы ни была сильна боль, тело, эта физическая оболочка, слишком вынослива, не ломается, цепляется за жизнь, выдерживает всю ту ненависть к себе, что адресует к ней разум, то, что можно истинно назвать «Руфусом Сиксмитом», его «я».

Ровно месяц сегодня с первого дня кошмара. Время — лишь то, что не позволяет истории случиться одновременно, и лишь в такие моменты человеческий разум способен в полной мере ухватиться и осознать столь метафизический факт. То, что для Роберта Фробишера всё ещё в будущем, уже месяц назад стало для Руфуса Сиксмита прошлым. Где-то на оси времени они всё ещё рядом, и оба ускользают из жизни одновременно, где-то — на Корсике, в Кембридже, где-то — в гостинице, на берегу, во дворе возле здания Кая, в его комнате, и всё сливается в прекрасный водоворот единственно существующего времени, «настоящего». Подобную идею не так сложно осмыслить. Все относительно, зачем нужна дифференциация на отрезки, если она лишь усугубляет узость мысли и без того присущей человеческому роду?

«Честное слово, Сиксмит, ты такое клише — боишься, что как только ты прочтёшь последнее письмо, всё станет реальностью». Он готов поклясться, что язвительность подобной мысли свойственна не его собственной, но манере Фробишера. Не доказательство, не утешение, но лишь подтверждение тезиса, что ничто не конечно. Разве нет частички человека в составляющих памяти о нем? Разве все существует отдельно — тембр голоса, взгляд, манеры, жесты, те мелочи, что делают каждого самим собой? Разве не привносит каждый созидатель себя в произведения, творения, работу, процессы; почему же жизненные акты созидания, доступные всем каждый божий день не принадлежат к тому, что принято считать за доказательства у человека некой составляющей, что назвали «душой»?

Разве чернила, выводящие определенную последовательность букв, не воплощают мысль, а, следовательно, не являются проводниками терзаний души, «я», каким именем не назови? Они оба были так долго лишь словами на бумаге, что могли бы потеряться насовсем, если бы не сделали послания единственным своим утешением. Хотелось бы верить, что утешение было таковым для обоих.

Как учёному, Сиксмиту не то чтобы не дозволено быть фаталистом, но такое мировоззрения было бы слишком несолидным; пытаться предвидеть вместо того, чтобы делать выводы из чётких данных. И все же, пока ему не достаёт храбрости открыть письмо, пока не достаёт информации, он уже почти знает, о чем прочтёт; он знает, что письмо не будет финалом, потому что для окончания требуется нечто большее; пока он будет хранить письма Фробишера, его голос будет оживать всякий раз, что он возьмётся перечитывать их строки, а если к несчастью своему он сумеет прожить куда дольше, чем хотел бы, состарившись в одиночестве, преисполнившись сожаления, потеряет связь с материальным миром, даже будучи привязанным к своему телу, он лишь приблизится к нему, пока в его мысли все ещё сможет пробраться несвойственное ему самому ехидство; пока сохранится если и не весь образ, то хотя бы голос, взгляд, способ вести себя, хотя бы один характерный жест. И если сейчас и потом с Сиксмитом будет то, что составляет прошлое, так ли важно, что его одиночество будет обрамлять те светлые мгновения из прошлого, когда он был по-настоящему, непритворно, полноценно, глубоко, бесконечно и словно бы вечно — счастлив? Сколько человек могли бы сказать то же самое, вспомнить только один полноценный день из прожитых, что заслужил бы подобное определение?

Конверт почти не смят, хранимый, как святыня, рядом с партитурой, которая остаётся для Сиксмитом безликим документом на непонятном языке, на котором он не говорит, не мыслит, и лишь будучи переведённым в мир физический, он обретает смысл, изложенный звуками, откровение, исповедь. Он не может позволить миру не узнать, не позволить Роберту Фробишеру оставить ещё одну частичку, которая привяжет его к земле; исключительно потому, что тот хотел бы именно такой судьбы. Слава нужна лишь живым, но оставить свой след может даже умерший. Руфус Сиксмит кто угодно, но не эгоист, и он никогда бы не позволил себе оставить память о нем лишь для себя одного. Слишком много любви и красоты для одного, и даже если его попытка станет лишь самозабвенным выпадом в сторону чего-то, что выше его сил и понимания, она все равно должна состояться. Мир редко принимает в дар, он обладает лишь тенденцией отбирать, но все произойдёт именно так, как и должно. Было. Будет. И тогда Роберт Фробишер продолжит жить в других, когда больше не сможет жить через Сиксмита.

Над верхушками черных обнажённых силуэтов деревьев поднимается блеклое солнце. Ветер разгоняет облака, выпуская на волю голубой, прохладный, глубокий и чистый цвет неба — такой зимой можно увидеть только на рассвете. Несколько птиц, которые так далеко, что даже не разобрать, каких именно, впархивают, словно выпущенные стрелы, в один из последних ошмётков белой растянутой ваты облака, и уносятся вместе с ним; они пропадают из поля зрения, словно растворившись в ней, и легко поверить, что именно так, без усилий и труда можно исчезнуть тоже.

II.

Он стоит под пеленой дождя, пробравшего уже до нитки, пропитавшего одежду насквозь, когда вода на лице или слезы — не суть. Его пробирает до дрожи то ли от холода физического, то ли просто потому, что теперь такое ощущение будет единственным, доступным Сиксмиту до конца его дней. Зияющая пустота на месте любого рода чувства, словно искривление пространства-времени отразилось на нем одном, а не затронуло каждого, подчиняясь всем законам. Реакция запоздала, словно премерзкий зимний ливень, обрушивающийся на весь город Казнью Английской. На каждое действие есть противодействие, его же разрывают противоречия, пробудившиеся от спячки, выведя из состояния оторопелости, в котором он пребывал до сегодняшнего дня.

Его не звали на похороны; ощущение, что и церемония свелась исключительно к символическому закапыванию деревянной конструкции с земными бренными останками, его преследует неотвязно. Не то чтобы Сиксмит придавал значение акту погребения — материализм, возможно, иссушает душу, но он не видит ничего величественного в том, чтобы сопровождать человеческий труп с церемониальностью настолько роскошной, что она становится чуть ли не смешной. Особенно когда он знает, что слезы могли быть пролиты лишь напоказ — а если нет свидетелей, не стоит и утруждаться. Он злится на себя за то, что не мог предпринять все меры заранее, не мог ничего узнать, набраться мужества взглянуть в глаза лицемерам, отправившим в землю своего сына с облегчением, поскольку с его смертью закончилась стадия «позора» для имени Фробишеров. Как будто не позор — относиться к человеку всю его жизнь как к чему-то третьеразрядному. Фробишер едва ли подарок, но был таким лишь для тех, кто не желал принимать его, как человека.

Неужели он уже начинает оправдывать Фробишера? Сиксмит не может найти чёткую грань. Подобное ужасно отвлекает.  
Нет, никаких поблажек. Он все ещё зол, и как бы ни стыдился этого почти бесконтрольного чувства, которое вскипает в нём иногда даже в самые тяжёлые моменты бездействия, оно иссякает прежде, чем добирается до поверхности и может пробиться наружу, поскольку последнее усилие требует слишком большого количества вложенных эмоций.

Он злится, потому что Фробишер заставил его пройти через унизительное чувство ревности.

Он злится, потому что Фробишер не смог поверить окончательно в то, что есть на земле один человек, который не отвернётся, что бы он ни сделал.

Он злится, потому что простая романтическая привязанность уже давно была за гранью — Сиксмит готов был раз за разом прощать любые связи, потому что не видит в них ничего, кроме, разве что, угрозы подорвать здоровье, если не быть слишком осторожным. Фробишер никогда не поверял своё сердце никому из тех, с кем делил постель, поэтому всё было не так важно прежде.

Он злится, потому что считал себя выше этих эмоций, а теперь, умерев, Фробишер всё равно доказывает ему, что ничем он не лучше, ничуть не отличается от всех остальных людей.

Он злится, потому что боится, что лгал себе всё это время, и его любовь не была ничуть не лучше, не была вечной, не была возвышенной и чистой любовью обожателя, который довольствовался бы и ролью наблюдателя, но благодаря слепому случаю оказался самым близким — близким ли?..

Он злится, потому что не может спросить о том, насколько оправданы его переживания, потому что некому больше сказать «Я тебя люблю», никто не назовёт его привычно, едко и ласково, ослом, ничего больше не будет, потому что Роберт Фробишер мёртв, а сегодня утром его останки похоронили в городке Саффрон Уолден, и этим всё кончится. Фробишер не хотел быть зарытым в землю, он шутил раз за разом, что ему впору наказать соорудить себе погребальный костёр, словно у древних, чтобы ветер унёс его как можно дальше, потому что черви — унылая компания, которой доверять не хочется, а уж терпеть их до Вечного Суда, который неизвестно, состоится ли, совсем невесёлая перспектива. Сиксмиту не нравились эти шутки; Фробишер обзывал его двуличным, потому что материализм плохо сочетается с суевериями, но эпитет «лицемерный» легко меняется на не менее язвительный «сентиментальный», поэтому язык не поворачивался сказать, что ему попросту неприятно ставить даже в одном предложении слово «похороны» и имя Фробишера.

Глупо было бы думать, что именно поэтому он не попал сегодня туда, запертый в Кембридже, потому что податься больше некуда. Глупо считать, что похороны — последняя возможность попрощаться. Нераспечатанное последнее письмо от Фробишера — залог того, что он сможет отложить её, насколько хватит духа. Они никогда не прощались, понимает он вдруг; Фробишер никому не говорил «до свидания», просто не любил этого делать, и его привычка заключалась в том, что он просто уходил, когда ему казалось нужным. Разве что он мог чуть поднять ладонь, но, опять же, поймёшь разве, чем на самом деле был жест — может, приветствием? Каждая следующая встреча становилась продолжением предыдущей, с Фробишера стало бы просто начать говорить, словно продолжается разговор, и пока не поставлена точка, у Сиксмита есть все основания надеяться, что так будет и дальше, и всего лишь его собственный разум шутит с ним злую шутку, раз за разом повторяя слово «Никогда».

Никогда.

III.

Не успеть — не так страшно, как оказаться там одновременно с выстрелом. Его руки не дрожат, потому что страшно даже подумать, что можно допустить эту слабость. Ему уже ничто не навредит, но Сиксмит держит его в руках так бережно, как будто боится разбудить. Он бы отдал всё за возможность разбудить.

Утверждение первое: тишина — это отсутствие звуков. Комментарий: сомнительно. Доказательство: его придумали глупцы, которые совершенно не умеют слушать, обладая возможностью слышать. Собственное сердцебиение отдаётся в ушах, заглушая все прочие звуки, но вовсе не значит, что их нет. Жизнь за пределами комнаты не остановилась.

Утверждение второе: в последние секунды перед смертью перед человеком проходит цепочка событий, отражающих всю его жизнь. Комментарий: сомнительно, но не доказуемо.

Утверждение третье: время умеет замедлять свой ход. Комментарий: правдоподобно. При столкновении с вечностью, при соприкосновении со смертью, в момент, когда твои пальцы оказываются в крови человека, которого ты любишь. Медленно, ещё медленнее, так медленно, насколько возможно, а затем ещё медленнее.

В одной из миллиардов вселенных, что создаются в тот миг, когда один человек встаёт перед выбором, неважно, чего тот касается, Роберт Фробишер испытывает испуг, когда, не услышав шагов, неожиданно чувствует на своих пальцах чужие и нажимает на спусковой крючок. Пуля проходит навылет, и часть алой крови попадает на лицо Руфуса Сиксмита, который успевает лишь коротко испуганно вскрикнуть. В другой у него получается заставить Фробишера открыть глаза, он понимает, что пальцы не слушаются, и единственное короткое движение, которое отделяет жизнь от смерти, ему не даётся. В ещё одной — кошмарной, единственной — Сиксмит даже не успевает дойти до его номера, а он стреляет в себя на несколько минут раньше, и в этот самый момент Сиксмит уже обнимает его тело, рыдая и пачкая ладони в его крови.

Нет ни страха, ни отвращения, лишь опустошённость и глухая тоска, когда жизнь, собственная проклятая жизнь заявляет о себе, он вязнет в неё, захлёбываясь так же, как в рыданиях. Он не плакал много лет, слёзы — почти утраченный навык, который ощущается сейчас вовсе не так, словно он заново учится это делать. Сознательно он бы не позволял себе поддаваться эмоциям до последнего, но вину, любовь и собственную жизнь он ощущает во всей полноте, до удушения, до беспомощной тоски, вырывающейся в неправдоподобном нечеловеческом стоне. Попытка одолеть свои эмоции — почти неискоренимая привычка, маска рассудительного, спокойного, холодно-вежливого англичанина до мозга костей, который никогда не позволит себе потерять самообладание. Ему говорили, что слёзы — демонстрация жалости к себе, и позже, много позже Сиксмит сможет поверить, что так оно и есть, что ничего, кроме него не пришло в тот момент.

Он не может отпустить ни себя, ни его. Тяжесть безвольного тела несопоставима с тяжестью материальности собственного, где кровь (зачем-то) гонится по жилам (зачем-то) бьющимся сердцем. Осколки не бывают целыми, он доказал четвёртое утверждение: сердце разбивает утрата, комментарий: ложь, доказательство: острое, горькое, отвратительно-убедительное существование своего «я». Dolorem sentio ergo sum.

Стон умирает, как свернувшая шею птица. Что он мог бы сказать? «Почему ты не смог дождаться?», «Зачем ты сделал это?» — глупо, избито, бессмысленно, пошло. Живой Фробишер бы рассмеялся ему в лицо, для мёртвого подобные вопросы — оскорбление памяти. «Бы, бы, бы», проклятое сослагательное наклонение, которое неумолимо чем каждое утро без него, чем каждая ночь без него, чем каждый день без него. Чем каждое «нет», каждый взгляд, брошенный на кого-то другого, каждое равнодушное замечание, каждое признание в том, что не умеет любить и чувствовать. Все носят маски, и чья-то нарочито уродливая в своей внешней холодности на самом деле скрывает глубинное чувство уязвлённости, а чья-то открытая независимость ото всех на самом деле влечёт за собой желание, чтобы кто-то распознал призыв о помощи; для этого не нужно обладать тайным знанием, и даже посвящённые в тайну нотной грамоты обременены знанием куда б _о_ льшим. 

Одно мгновение может стать переломным. Сиксмит чувствует, что больше не в силах выдерживать натиск, и шум в голове, и ярость, — ослепительная, яркая, жизнеутверждающая — которые по щелчку опустошают его, заставляют опустить тело Фробишера на кажущуюся ослепительно белой по контрасту ванной.

Триединство цвета: красный, белый, чёрный.

Он хотел бы коснуться его губ напоследок, но руки в крови, останется след, ни к чему, неправильно, не нужно. Руки Фробишера скользнули назад, а голова чуть запрокинулась — глаза, которые уже ничего не увидят, пули отнимают жизнь лучше стрел, а ты, святой безбожник, слишком долго бежал от наказания, поэтому пришёл сам навстречу своей смерти, не устрашившись власть имущих мира сего, приняв мученичество.

Он хотел бы поверить в такую мысль, но она не менее болезненна, и пугает Сиксмита не меньше, ведь напоминает лишний раз, что у него никогда не найдётся сил отступиться от любви во имя смерти, даже когда жизнь будет казаться невыносимо тяжким бременем.

Ему придётся жить дальше.

Не успеть — это было не самое страшное. 

IV.

— Святой Себастьян.

— Что?

— Святой Себастьян, вот ответ на твой вопрос.

— Который?

— Я знаю только одного святого Себастьяна.

— Я про вопрос.

— «Кто был первым мужчиной, который привлёк твой интерес?» В своё оправдание скажу, что дело именно в том, каким излишним эротизмом наделяют что позу Себастьяна, что выражения лица. Тут любого похоть одолеет.

— Чёрт возьми, Фробишер!

Довольный смех выдаёт торжество триумфатора, который берёт своё, глядя на недовольство и растерянность, написанные на лице Сиксмита, но с каждым мгновением смеха смягчающиеся, пока не превращаются в улыбку.

— Рот бы тебе с мылом вымыть, — лениво проговаривает Сиксмит, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться чужих волос.

— Ты атеист, не так уж тебя и покоробило, — безмятежно парирует Фробишер в тон ему, уворачиваясь из-под прикосновения, но только ради того, чтобы, приподнявшись, улечься ближе, ткнувшись в плечо Сиксмита.

— Из уважения к… — начинает было тот, но не успевает даже конкретизировать, когда его перебивают:

— «Из уважения»! — хохочет Фробишер, но оказывается сметён в крепкое объятье, в котором не так-то уж просто строить из себя невесть кого, стоящего так высоко над всем миром, что мнение его обитателей не играет ровным счётом никакого значения.

Отсмеявшись и проигнорировав брошенное в его адрес «Наглец», он выныривает из-под руки Сиксмита, целуя его в плечо, покрытое россыпью бледных, но различимых веснушек. От Сиксмита пахнет почти что сладко, почему-то ванилью, и ещё немного — свежей типографской краской, хотя подобный запах вот уж ниоткуда взяться не мог.

— Но если серьёзно, дело ведь правда не только в том, как изображают его тело, — продолжает Фробишер, словно ничего не было, игнорируя нарочито театрализованный страдальческий стон. — Мало ли в искусстве обнажённой натуры. Сама разница между неистовой любовью и верой Себастьяна стёрлась, и это делает его настолько притягательным. Жизнь для него была несущественна, поэтому он пошёл на мученичество вполне сознательно. Дважды, что существенно. Даже если не пытаться обдумывать глубинные причины его поступков, они наверняка заложены тем или иным художником или скульптором, или же исходя из его жизнеописания. Я был очарован, а ведь был всего глупым подростком.

— Сейчас не слишком-то поумнел, — ворчливо парирует Сиксмит, рисующий беспорядочные линии указательным пальцем на чужой спине, доводя до метки в виде кометы и возвращаясь к лопаткам, выступающим так остро, словно они намерены прорезать изнутри кожу. Фробишер фыркает, выражая презрение, но от ласки не отказывается и руку его не стряхивает, как бывает в дни, когда он слишком раздражён любыми попытками ему противоречить.

— Или меня просто привлекают всякие ослы, — подытоживает Фробишер, мастерски передразнивая возмущение, отражающееся на лице Сиксмита прямо сейчас, и, не давая возможности и слова сказать, целует его, жадно прикусывая губы.

Ему нравится, что Сиксмит никогда не может возразить на последний аргумент, на его памяти лишь однажды тот отстранялся до такой степени, чтобы не позволить даже поцеловать себя. Сиксмит податлив и всегда готов ответить на ласку, пусть обычно выходит недолго, если тот занят работой. Фробишер предпочитает не маяться в его обществе в такие вечера, если сам не может сосредоточиться на деле, и именно тогда он оказывается либо в чужой компании, где есть, что выпить, либо в чужой постели, что, к его собственному немалому удивлению, в последние месяцы происходит всё реже. Не то чтобы Сиксмит хоть раз упрекнул его за связь с кем-то другим, но в его взгляде читается предупреждение и предостережение — не сглупи, не оступись. Когда же и у него есть нотный материал, над которым нужно посидеть, в их общей сосредоточенности есть что-то, что связывает на уровне куда более глубинном, чем постель.

Сиксмит красив в своей отстранённости, есть в нём что-то от этих изысканных мраморных римских бюстов. Комплимент, прозвучавший однажды, больше не повторялся: Сиксмит от души посмеялся, когда Фробишер сказал ему, что тот походит на более зрелую версию Антиноя. Фробишер дулся с неделю, в запале сцепился с Маккеррасом из-за какой-то мелочи в партитуре, которая ему самому даже не особенно нравилась, в пух и прах разругался с двумя старыми приятелями и старательно выдрал иллюстрацию с пресловутым юным римским обожествлённым утопленником из книги по истории, которую пару лет назад у кого-то одолжил и не вернул.

— Тэм Брюэр обещал наводку в забеге на следующей неделе, — чуть отстранившись, проговаривает вдруг Фробишер, руководствуясь одной лишь только импульсивностью, которая заставляет его делиться тем, что приходит на ум, не считаясь с уместностью. Сиксмит закатывает глаза и даже не поддаётся, когда шершавые кончики пальцев под одеялом ведут по его обнажённой груди, к животу.

— Можно мы не будем говорить скачках и тем более о Тэме Брюэре в постели? — спрашивает он почти с ощущением безнадёжности, пусть за ней ничего не стоит, кроме личной предубеждённости против всей затеи; его снедает тревога, когда Фробишер опять связывается с кредиторами, от которых, казалось, только-только избавился.

— А про святых можно? — спрашивает Фробишер с видом почти невинным, который совершенно не соответствует быстрому движению ладони, которая скользит ниже, к паху.

— Как будто если я отвечу «нет», ты послушаешься, — проговаривает Сиксмит, касаясь губ Фробишера большим пальцем, словно сотрёт с них довольную ухмылку. 

Чего, конечно, не происходит.

V.

Они смотрят на одни и те же звёзды, но Фробишер полагает, что видят их по-разному. Для Сиксмита — они такая же аксиома, измеримая и вещественная, как шуршащий под ногами песок, как стелящееся рядом море, как насыщенный солью воздух, остающийся привкусом на губах. Ветер лениво шевелит волосы, разгоняя редкие облака, за которыми прячется тёмная ночная южная чернильная синева, так стремительно укутывающая небо после заката, что сомневаешься, было ли что-то прежде на её месте. Их двое, и ничто не перечит шуму природы, покой и медленное течение жизни которой они не осмеливаются нарушить чересчур громким смехом или голосами, словно в храме.

Сиксмит замечает яркий отблеск краем глаза, он где-то над горизонтом, так стремителен, что ему было думается, что померещилось. Он резко останавливается, бессознательно потянувшись к своему спутнику; Фробишер одновременно делает шаг вперёд, и получается, что пальцы Сиксмита касаются его ладони. Прикосновение длится целую вечность, и никто из них не думает отстраняться, как будто бы ничего не замечая, но Сиксмит убирает руку, чтобы показать на горизонт. Ему не надо даже спрашивать, видел ли Фробишер то же, что он сам; в чужом взгляде, пусть они молчат, читается немое согласие на не прозвучавший вопрос.

Едва ли что-то из серьёзных астрономических явлений, хотя ручаться Сиксмит бы не стал. Он был очарован звёздами в детстве — кто не был, особенно если принадлежал к тем, кто не удовлетворён собственной жизнью, даже если не сознательно, а хочет чего-то большего. Забавно, что в итоге всё сложилось совершенно иначе, и оказалось, что смотрел он не туда, а потому теперь оказывается созерцателем мира, прямо противопоставленного бесконечности и ещё менее постижимого, потому что вовсе не видим глазу обывателя пускай и существует куда ближе, чем те же звёзды. Парадоксально, как иногда складывается судьба — впрочем, Сиксмит не уверен, что та движущая все события силы может быть сведена к одному понятию, которым оправдываются все, кому не лень.

Но даже если речь идёт просто об отблеске, событии, мгновении и чём-то крошечном— неужели всё становится менее важным? Как посвятивший себя исследованию наимельчайшей известный на нынешний момент составляющей бытия, Сиксмит никогда бы не согласился, что «маленький» приравнивается к «незначительный». Одна доля секунды решает всё. Одна мысль, одно решение, одно мгновение замешательства, одна секунда поспешности, один миг промедления. Один взгляд, одно движение головы, одна улыбка, один жест, одно слово.

Они подаются друг к другу на встречу одновременно, поэтому поцелуй выходит аккуратным, почти что расчётливым. Даже Фробишеру не хватило бы доказательств утверждать, что всё на его совести, и непривычно вдвойне — он привык вести, привык быть тем, кто рискует, ведь если оказался неправ, если сделал неверный вывод, на этом всё может кончиться стремительно, страшно. Каждый раз, когда думаешь, что на вот сейчас невозможно ошибиться, на самом деле может быть не столь удачным.

У Сиксмита солёные губы, удивительно мягкие, пусть с виду не скажешь. Фробишеру хочется, чтобы он разомкнул их, чтобы можно было поцеловать его не так тривиально и скупо, но в самой обыденности есть то, чего он, как правило, лишён. Им руководит не слепая страсть, которая потянет за собой цепочку логических действий, так, что поцелуи будут лишь подспорьем, двигателем нетерпения. Он принимает от Сиксмита ровно столько, сколько тот готов дать, и отдаёт ровно столько, сколько тот готов принять. Идеальное равновесие, которое столь же не свойственно, сколько недостижимо: и в итоге всё равно здесь, золотое сечение, последний удар, черта и точка невозврата. Потому что Сиксмит совершенно не похож ни на одного из тех, с кем он спит, в Сиксмите спрятано столько всего, что нужно быть не соблазнителем, чтобы его заполучить, и это вопрос уже не желания, но доверия. Толика его обязана присутствовать в каждом акте, ведь столько всего факторов может привести к печальным последствиям, но в определённый момент они становятся не более чем формальностями, утомительными и глупыми.

Фробишер думает о тишине, которая воцарилась то ли в мире, то ли у него в голове. Нет ни единого звука, что для него бесконечно странно, ведь любой момент его жизни наполнен ими, будь то музыка, шум, мысли, но сейчас нет ничего — только бесконечно блаженный миг равновесия и расчёта, случайности и закономерности. Фробишеру не страшно. Ему даже не любопытно, _что_ же прямо сейчас изменилось в нём, что перечёркнутым оказалась вся суть его существования. Ему не тревожно, потому что чувство не кажется ни ложью, ни фальшью.

Он думает, что хотел бы умереть вот так — не рядом с Сиксмитом, но не чувствуя больше ничего, и, когда поцелуй прекращается, почему-то испытывает тоску, когда понимает, что для него красота и чувственность этого мира непременно должны идти со смертью рука об руку.

VI.

Фробишер начинает замечать его везде: высокий рост, приметные светлые волосы, уверенный шаг, как будто Сиксмит — единственный человек во всей вселенной, который знает наверняка, куда ему нужно, а праздное шатание для него непозволительная роскошь, и ощущение привлекает внимания даже больше, чем все физические данные, которые выделяют его из толпы кембриджских студентов и преподавателей.

Фробишер различает его существование, как слух выделяет кропотливо изученную виолончельную партию в мощном tutti. Отсутствие её вполне могло бы остаться незамеченным, но куда сложнее уделить внимание только ей одной, пренебрегая всеми остальными.

Фробишер не знает, чем обусловлен его интерес. Красив ли Сиксмит, — спорный вопрос: если начать по отдельности разбирать его черты, то в них слишком много вытянутости, угловатости, английской нескладности, но в целом его облик настолько отличается от штампованных херувимоподобных лиц мальчиков-натурщиков, что Фробишер даже не чувствует себя лордом Генри, который хочет доказать, что чистота и непорочность души не стоят ничего по сравнению с ощущениями, которые может подарить тело.

Фробишер ловит себя на том, что мысленно может воспроизвести его манеру смотреть и два-три характерных жеста, хотя это странно, ведь они не так уж и близки. Он обдумывает его поведение, словно Сиксмит — герой книги, или сюжет картины, или статуя, оставившая неизгладимое впечатление на фоне всех прочих своих сотоварищей. Или, вернее, это бесконечный мотив, который он мог бы превратить в мелодию — поэтому тот не надоедает и не застревает в мыслях, как нечто избитое и навязчивое.

Фробишер руководствуется любопытством, оно подталкивает к действию, если он заинтересован в ком-то, то интерес непременно влечёт за собой ряд последствий, будь то действия (почти что стратегически выверенное наступление) или же провал (достигается равными способами, пусть он и научился за множество лет отличать, сколько искренности или, наоборот, надуманности стоит за фразой о том, что кто-то обручён). В случае с Сиксмитом он не знает, чем обусловлена его сдержанность: он словно видит слишком много вариантов, которые подойдут ему, словно видит слишком много аккордов и придётся перебирать их все, чтобы найти нужное, самое гармоничное звучание.

Фробишер смирился с тем, что рискует каждый раз слишком уж сильно, но для него всё не так уж и важно теперь: какая разница, окончательно испортится его репутация завтра, через год или два — неизбежность, с которой он даже не то чтобы смирился, потому что для него она несущественна, но именно эта фаталистичность заставляет его держаться от Руфуса Сиксмита на расстоянии, как будто у всех остальных есть противоядие от всего, чем может отравить их Фробишер, или Фробишеру плевать, сколько в нём желчи и горечи и что это отравит других.

Фробишер думает иногда, что для него не составило бы никакого труда затащить Сиксмита в постель. Тот держится непринуждённо и неизменно вежлив, так, что его поведение граничит с отсутствием всякого интереса, но Фробишер знает, на что именно обращать внимание. На взгляды (бессознательные или украдкой), на позы (как он теряет всю неуклюжую угловатость при разговоре с отдельными людьми), и Фробишеру досадно, что он не понимает, как тот на самом деле ведёт себя с ним, потому что анализировать он совершенно не может, погружаясь в разговор, если дело доходит до него, но, словно очнувшись от пьяного забвения, почти никогда не может пересказать даже себе последовательно содержание их диалога, помня лишь суть.

Фробишер фантазирует о нём, но лишь иногда, сдержанно и робко, составляя мысленно полную картину чужого тела, схваченную из фрагментов увиденного (ветер растрепал его волосы, он сидит у реки, он разговаривает с однокурсником, он идёт из библиотеки, он закатал рукава в жаркий день, он желает удаче команде по гребле, он улыбается, он держит бокал с алкоголем), но его фантазии — почти святотатство и не имеют никакой связи с желанием обладать по-настоящему.

Фробишер не думает, что влюблён, потому что для него влюблённость — совсем другое состояние. Тогда он словно глупеет, хочет добиться внимания любой ценой, закрывает глаза на недостатки внешние и тем более внутренние, но никак не поручился бы за то, что действительно видит человека таким, каков он есть на самом деле.

Фробишер не альтруист, но думает, что ему всё равно, что произойдёт или нет, он лишь с удивлением отмечает, что ему почти почётно жить в мире одномоментно с Руфусом Сиксмитом, знать его лично, любоваться со стороны. Иметь шанс поговорить с ним, если вдруг захочется, оказывается важнее, чем сама ценность разговоров

Фробишер всегда восхищался человеческим телом, но сейчас у него открываются глаза на то, что может быть спрятано внутри. То, что раньше для него заключалось лишь в музыке, но теперь облачается в слова, жесты, поступки. То, что раньше он носил в себе и мог излить музыкой, оказалось, существует в ком-то другом, абсолютно не способном на творчество, но оказавшимся полным жизни больше всех других, кто обладает даром создания.

Фробишер знает, что может перечислить сотню вещей, ради которых стоило бы жить, и, возможно, в подобном списке оказались бы даже люди, но когда он смотрит на Руфуса Сиксмита, он понимает, что никто до сих пор не встречал человека, из-за которого был бы готов умереть — столь же лёгкой, логичной, закономерной показалась бы ему любая смерть во имя красоты и искусства.

VII.

Стук в дверь для Сиксмита довольно странное явление — у него нет приятелей, которые позволяют себе заявляться в любое время дня и ночи, просто потому что им вздумалось поболтать. Сосед, живущий снизу, ему практически даже не знаком, а потому дело, должно быть, исключительное. Сиксмит чуть хмурится, закладывая нужную страницу, прежде чем встать из-за стола и пробрести ко входной двери. Он сидел над работой последние три часа, спина у него простреливает болью, словно у старика, когда он поднимается. Он недовольно морщится, одновременно думая о том, как болят глаза. Из-за таких вот вещей он непременно вынужден будет надеть очки. Вопрос только, в двадцать пять или в тридцать пять.

Стук повторяется — более настойчивый, чем в первый раз, торопливый. Сиксмит устало трёт глаза тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Личность случайного визитёра его удивляет — и не то чтобы ожидал хоть кого-то, но Роберт Фробишер точно не был первым человеком, пришедшим на ум. В последнее время они часто пересекаются, но и друзьями их назвать нельзя. Они видятся на редких вечеринках, куда Сиксмита чаще тянут его однокурсники и редкое отсутствие дел, в здании университета, во дворах, на набережной Кэма. Фробишер неизменно здоровается с энтузиазмом (если замечает его) и словно расцветает от удовольствия, когда имеет возможность представить его кому-то ещё (в голосе почти звучит гордость, когда он говорит, что Сиксмит занимается исследованиями в новейших областях физики), и Сиксмиту почти жаль, что он никогда не может задержаться, чтобы хоть мельком услышать, как тот будет выкручиваться, если спросят чуть подробнее, ведь тот не смыслит в физике ровным счётом ничего. Они разговаривают лишь друг с другом, если есть такая возможность, но Фробишер неизменно пропадает, не доводя до конца ни спор, ни диалог. Без обещаний продолжить, увидеться или с намерением достичь хоть какого-то консенсуса. Как будто ему действительно просто нравится быть с Сиксмитом рядом, а о чём именно они будут говорить — дело вторичное. 

Сиксмит знает, что у него множество проблем. Фробишер не придаёт себе веса, пытаясь их скрыть. Он говорит о том, что у него снова каким-то образом не осталось денег, говорит о том, что с ним отвратительно обошёлся новый любовник, говорит о том, как до хрипоты он спорит со своим профессором.

Фробишер знает, что его не осудят. Сиксмит не критикует даже то, что попадает под определение поступков, сомнительных с зашоренной моральной точки зрения, он деликатен, спрашивая, сколько стоит одолжить, краснеет, как в первый раз, когда Фробишер говорит «я спал с ним» и требует, чтобы Фробишер сыграл ему хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он со своей чертовски трогательной обывательской точки зрения мог сказать: хорошая эта музыка или плохая.

Сейчас Фробишер совершенно не походит на себя обычного, когда кажется, что он готов бросить вызов целому миру, а потом ещё и доказать, что все вокруг неправы, кроме него одного.

Сиксмит успевает отметить спутанные волосы, взъерошенный, несколько неопрятный вид, который касается не только причёски, но и костюма, но больше всего его внимание привлекает взгляд. Он не только уставший, но и почти затравленный. Стоит об этом подумать, Фробишер оборачивается через плечо, как будто думает, что сейчас кто-то поднимется по лестнице. Прежде, чем он, повернувшись, успевает что-либо сказать, Сиксмит говорит почти машинально «Проходи», отступая в сторону. Словно заражаясь чужой тревогой, он даже поворачивает ключ в замке, чего не делает, кроме как на ночь, да и то больше по привычке, чем из необходимости.

— Спасибо, — голос Фробишера звучит слегка растерянно, как будто он не ожидал такой вполне закономерной реакции, а готов был просить и умолять, прежде чем Сиксмит бы согласился. Он чуть переминается на месте, пока Сиксмит освобождает стул, снимая с него стопку тетрадей, жестом предлагая Фробишеру сесть. Тот скорее падает, как будто в изнеможении, и на мгновение Сиксмит испытывает крайне стойкое желание коснуться его лба, чтобы проверить, нет ли у Фробишера жара, потому что тот вдруг начинает дрожать.

Молчание заполняет всю комнату, кажется нелепым и долгим, словно прошло уже невозможно много времени, когда на самом деле миновало всего несколько биений сердца. Они заговаривают одновременно, не смотря друг на друга:

— Что-то случилось?

— Можно побуду здесь недолго?

Фробишер перехватывает инициативу разговора а, может, просто боится остановиться, как будто на преодоление немоты ему понадобится больше сил, чем говорить:

— Мне чертовски стыдно отвлекать тебя от работы, Сиксмит, даже если ты сейчас найдёшь миллион способов сказать, что всё в порядке, но я просто не знаю, куда податься. Ты единственный человек во всём мире, от факта существования которого меня не тошнит. Просто… — он взмахивает рукой, словно таким образом сможет ухватить нужное слово или оправдание, но Сиксмит пользуется моментом, чтобы прервать его судорожные, захлёбывающиеся объяснения, аккуратно касаясь плеча Фробишера и заставляя тем самым взглянуть на себя. Дело даже не в том, что ему непременно нужно разобраться, но в том, что он готов разом забыть про всевозможные неудобства, потому что чувство беспокойства, поселяющееся внутри, гораздо важнее всевозможных причин, по которым Фробишер хочет быть здесь. В конце концов, ни одна академическая работа ещё не была важнее человеческих чувств.

— Я собирался сделать себе чай, поэтому буду рад, если ты присоединишься.

Врёт он только наполовину. Фробишер, если и понимает всё, как оно есть, не говорит ничего, только слегка криво улыбается, кивая. Сиксмит отходит возиться с чайником. Тот снимает, наконец-то, пальто, и, кажется, перестаёт дрожать. 

За окном начинается дождь, сводя на нет все варианты для отступления, хотя мысль о том, чтобы выставить Фробишера, не пришла бы даже при идеальной погоде. Капли заводят то дробный перестук, то мягкий шелест. Фробишер смотрит в полумрак, слегка оживляясь, когда тёмно- серое небо расчерчивает яркая вспышка молнии. Повернувшись, он ловит на себе взгляд Сиксмита, и вдруг видит в нём то же, что на мгновение заставило оживиться его самого, пускай не совсем уверен в том, что дело в разбушевавшейся природе, чья красота одновременно заставляет чувствовать собственную уязвимость и почти незначительность.

Фробишер улыбается — коротко, робко, почти виновато. Сиксмит улыбается в ответ — тепло.

VIII.

Сентябрьское небо к концу месяца редко радует отсутствием туч, но глоток свежего воздуха хочется урвать, несмотря на то, что немалому количеству человек приходит в голову одинаковая мысль. Сиксмит сидит в одном из излюбленных мест, одновременно на виду, но чувствуя себя парадоксальным образом в уединении. В руках у него книга, но получилось, что для вида: он не может заставить себя продолжить читать, когда солнце так ласково касается лица, словно пытаясь убедить, что разумно его одушевлять или даже боготворить. Прямо сейчас Сиксмит был бы не против.

Он отвлекается, но не по своей воле. Между каменными стенами звонко разносится эхо от ругательств и ссоры, которая словно вот-вот перерастёт в настоящую потасовку. Что в равной степени как невозможно, так и грозит стать вполне себе реальным происшествием со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Обеспокоенный, Сиксмит суёт книгу под мышку, двинувшись в сторону источника шума. Спорщиков двое: один из них стоит к нему спиной, другой ему незнаком, и именно он сейчас рассыпается в потоке ругательств, пускай его оппонент всячески огрызается в ответ, а не стоит безмолвной и терпеливой жертвой.

— Прошу прощения, — окликает Сиксмит, мгновенно оказываясь под прицелом злобных глаз. Обладатель их, может быть, чуть старше его, но ниже на полголовы. Он красив по типажу совершенно уальдовскому, но лишён всякого рода мягкости в чертах лица.

— Чего? — рявкает юноша уже на него; второй оборачивается, но за миг до того, как становится видно его лицо, Сиксмит понимает, кто перед ним.

— Сама любезность, — проговаривает Сиксмит. — Но, может быть, стоит умерить свой пыл, чтобы получалось следить за языком?

Он даже не угрожает, разве что тон всячески говорит о том, что угроза подразумевается. Сиксмит никогда не замечал за собой особой жёсткости, пускай телосложение и рост помогают ему походить на потенциальный источник угрозы. С физической силой всё тоже в порядке, пускай в гребле он перешёл в команду запасных, когда понял, что спорт отнимает слишком много времени, и отстаивать честь университета академическими достижениями ему нравится несколько больше. Сейчас Сиксмит словно концентрирует в себе всё неудовольствие, которое зародилось в нём, и незнакомому юноше требуется всего пара мгновений, чтобы сдаться.

— Мы с тобой не закончили, — почти шипит он на Фробишера, но отступает, рывком поправляя воротник пиджака, кивает в сторону Сиксмита. — Подумай, что будешь делать, может, вот этот тип снимет тебя по приемлемой цене.

Сиксмит делает полшага вперёд — достаточно, чтобы тот поспешно ретировался на безопасное расстояние, а потом убрался. Когда Сиксмит поворачивается к Фробишеру, на лице его облегчение не прочесть, наоборот, он кажется озлобленным ещё сильнее и словно сдерживает себя в руках из последних сил.

— Тебя кто-то просил вмешиваться? — спрашивает он не то чтобы резко, но совершенно точно недовольно. Сиксмит, пускай и не ожидавший, что тот рассыплется в благодарностях, всё же несколько уязвлён. Особенно тем, что Фробишер, вообще-то, прав. Сиксмит чувствует себя глупо, но и манипулировать собой позволять не собирается.

— Может быть, мне захотелось присоединиться к вашей явно высоко интеллектуальной беседе, — желчно бросает он в ответ, даже понимая, что спор заведомо проигран: Фробишер его слушать не захочет. — Которая, несомненно, носила за собой чисто дружеский характер, поэтому ваши вопли оглашали весь Кембридж.

Фробишер исподлобья смотрит на него, сложив руки на груди, выглядя притом нахохлившимся и злым в почти беспомощной манере. Как будто его оскорбило, что его кто-то выручил.

— Лучше бы ты и впрямь меня снял, проку было бы больше. Мне нужны деньги, а не рыцари, — говорит он ядовито, и у Сиксмита вдруг поперёк горла встаёт ком. Тоскливость, которую ничем не объяснить, не изгнать, чувство невозможно выплеснуть ни криком, ни действием, ни заставить себя думать о чём-нибудь другом, и в краткий миг одновременно сплетается ощущение собственной незначительности на фоне целой вселенной и сосредоточенность всей сути и всего «я», которое непостижимо равно как снаружи, так и изнутри. Чужая боль, которая становится твоей, всеобъемлющей, отравляющей, лишённой какого бы то ни было личного начала — она вселенская, вневременная, внепространственная и вне событийная. И в то же время боль никогда не сможет стать чьей угодно ещё, потому что она слишком сложная для понимания, слишком вписывающаяся в рамки условностей, постижимые только тем человеком, который прожил каждую секунду жизни одним образом, а не иначе, чтобы прийти к тому, что есть у него сейчас.

Невыразимое чувство одиночества, которое охватывает Сиксмита, углубляется только тем, как жёстко Фробишер бросает: 

— Спасать меня не нужно.

Расцепив руки, Фробишер протискивается мимо него и уходит; подошвы ботинок отбивают по камню упрямый ритм. Не сдержавшись, он внезапно всё же оглядывается на Сиксмита, и на миг в его взгляде за жёсткостью проглядывает сожаление — то ли за сказанное, то ли за невысказанное.

IX.

Сиксмит никогда не думал, что столько шума может производить всего лишь толпа людей. Впрочем, в гомоне присутствует ещё одна линия. Звуки фортепиано несколько резкие и ядовитые, а не привычные переливы ненавязчивой музыки, под которую можно бы потанцевать. Было бы с кем: за редким исключением и, как подозревает Сиксмит, оказавшиеся здесь несколько нелегитимным образом девушки остановятся центрами внимания целых стаек студентов мужского пола. Вида девушки приличного, да и никто не стал бы приводить сюда женщин с улицы, но сам факт того, что они оказались на святой земле Кембриджской без ведома стоящих выше уже вызывает сомнения по поводу что их мотивов, как и то, каким образом на них смотрят.

Сиксмиту, в общем-то, всё равно, он считает своё появление здесь не более чем визитом вежливости. Уайетт был крайне настойчив, и Сиксмит мог рационально понять его желание приобщиться к чуть более широкому кругу людей, не только с факультета или колледжа, даже если он сам с той же неистовостью общаться ни с кем не желал. Сиксмит опоздал нарочно, с тем расчётом, чтобы затеряться в толпе, но его блаженство пребывания инкогнито в пёстром ярмарочном потоке уже подпитых студентов с безукоризненно выверенными нотками тщеславности сходит на нет, когда чьи-то пальцы цепляют его за локоть. В пальцы втискивают бокал — содержимое путём проверки на запах оказывается виски, на вкус — чем-то дорогостоящим из личного фамильного запаса. Сиксмит не самый светский человек, но лицо держать умеет, даже когда ему откровенно скучно; он старательно запоминает имена, хотя их становится слишком много, и он ручается, что практически все из них он перепутает через пару часов, а забудет напрочь уже через четыре. Уайетт раз за разом спрашивает, знаком ли ему тот или иной, и раз за разом слыша «Нет» представляет ему новых людей, вызывая сомнения по поводу правдивости его оснований для пребывания тут, но дело не в том, что Уайетт никого не знает в Кембридже. У него масса знакомых из прежней жизни, как происходит всегда в их кругу, но теперь ему нужно подтверждение того, что они люди с новым статусом, все будут клясться в верности одной и той же альма-матер, щеголяя своей принадлежностью к ней уже сейчас и готовясь пронести через всю жизнь ношу престижа — более тяжкую, чем груз знаний.

Сиксмита подобная глупость даже не раздражает — забавляет. Нужно ведь отыскивать в происходящем развлечение личного толка. Пускай в Кембридже всё проходит более оживлённо, чем во время «семейных» визитов, от которых он, в свою очередь, был почти избавлен, поскольку у родителей никогда не было ни сил, ни времени, и практические занятия по этикету проводились всё же в обществе людей как минимум приятных им всем. Сиксмит знает, что его семья скорее исключение, лишь подтверждающее правило, но если не собирается никого осуждать, то всё равно не согласится вести себя так же.

Устав от пожатия рук и заведённого «Как поживаете?», он понемногу уходит в сторону, пока не оказывается оттеснён к углу, в котором стоит небольшой кабинетный рояль. Пианист из-за него до сих пор не встал и даже не прерывался, словно обречённый на вечное пребывание за клавишами тапёр. Сиксмит не хочет таращиться, но невольно отмечает изящество в фигуре пианиста, который словно совсем не замечает своего невольного рабства. Может, тут так принято, Сиксмит не знает. Может, свободы воли у пианиста ничуть не больше, чем у затащенных на эту вечеринку девушек — но, по крайней мере, те имеют шанс повеселиться. Всем настолько всё равно, что никто, кажется, кроме Сиксмита, стоящего совсем рядом, не замечает, что музыка прекращает звучать. Сиксмит не успевает отвернуться, когда сидящий за инструментом юноша вскидывает на него взгляд, преображаясь мгновенно, словно просыпается и мир вокруг него начинает существовать.

— Что скажешь? — спрашивает он, глядя на Сиксмита в упор, как будто бы продолжая прерванный разговор, как будто чуть раньше он сказал: «Послушай, как я буду играть», и только тот факт, что кто угодно вокруг него поглощён разговором с кем угодно другим, заставляет Сиксмита не сомневаться, что слова обращены к нему. Вопросом на вопрос отвечать бесконечно невежливо, но у него всё же невольно вырывается:

— Это ты написал?

Юноша расплывается в улыбке — не самодовольной, как логично было бы ожидать, но почти застенчивой. Искренней, мягкой, но по праву победителя широкой, поэтому Сиксмит ничуть не удивляется, когда следом тот кивает.

— Можно? — спрашивает юноша, пусть и формальности ради, потому что ответа не дожидается, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать из пальцев Сиксмита виски, оставшийся после первого глотка почти не тронутым, и Сиксмит настолько удивлён, что отдаёт бокал без лишних колебаний — к немалому удовольствию незнакомца, глаза которого вспыхивают искрами удовольствия, пока он пьёт: сразу много, но даже не морщась.

— Мы так и будем задавать одни вопросы? — спрашивает вдруг Сиксмит, поддавшись какому-то порыву, по собственным меркам слишком уж прямолинейно и дерзко, но его собеседник только изгибает бровь:

— А что не так?

Они начинают смеяться одновременно, и Сиксмит вдруг думает, что все предыдущие бездарно потраченные минуты стоят этой одной, наполненной искренностью и иррациональной мгновенной приязнью, которая зарождается легко, но придерживаться которой невероятно сложно.

— Роберт Фробишер, — говорит, наконец, юноша, протягивая ладонь. Пожимая её, Сиксмит думает, что лишь одно имя наверняка останется звенящим отпечатком в памяти, перекрывая множество прочих, как по-настоящему гениальная музыкальная тема затмевает дешёвые мотивчики, которые приятно насвистывать, но не более.

— Руфус Сиксмит, — отзывается он. — Рад знакомству.


End file.
